Destiny's Promise
by Nanotiko08
Summary: [AU]'History repeats', that's what they say.Destiny had introduced them to each other but it seems like it is also loosing its hold to them.Will a love bloom in their meeting and will it also help them overcome the past that their ancestors experienced.AC
1. Chapter 1: A Painting

**Destiny's Promise**

**A/N:**

**Just have an idea…The story is about a boy who wants to be a painter; but trapped by his father's expectations for him, he decided to go to Orb and continue his dream. When his long lost grandfather suddenly called him, he was destined to fulfill a promised that has not yet been fulfilled. And on his way on fulfilling it, he met someone identically looks like the woman in the painting. Will he able to fulfill the promise of his grandfather when he is making a promise of his own? Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Gundam Seed and especially Gundam Seed Destiny(For a sequel; this is the worst!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Painting  
**

As the rain continued to descend from the dim sky, a black sports car makes its way to the mushy roads of Plants. Creating splashes of water to every street it passed by, it followed the dazzling lights of the city that served as its way to the night's undying darkness. Moving further, the driver accelerated its speed and drove towards the bridge, meeting with the sea's breeze underneath.

Upon finally leaving the hectic city, it reaches a forested area, where the trees are located in each side of the road. The speed was now lessening because of the frequent swerved roads. The same as in the city, the rain is still pouring on the whole place; but unlike it, the place was more silent and peaceful that only the sound of nature is heard everywhere.

While driving, something was heard wringing in the car. The driver opened his cellphone and leaned it to his ear. "I'm almost there." He answered, while his eyes are fixed on the road. After his little conversation on the phone, he then closed it and stirred the car to turn left.

He passed through trees, cars, houses, as he drive his way to his destination, where only the lights of the lamp posts light his way. It took him quite some time to reach his destination and upon arrival he parked his car in front of the house.

Upon getting out of his car, a man in his teens, was revealed wearing a black jacket and green shirt within, partnering it with brown pants beneath. His dark blue hair extends freely on his neck while his emeralds amiably reflect the moon's light. Even though the droplets of rain continued to soak his clothes and him, he didn't bother to take notice of it and proceeds to the house in front.

While walking towards the house, he observes the house with neither amusement nor interest but out of his great oddity. The house doesn't look closer to fine but rather ancient and merely ruined. It seems like the whole place was untouched; for, the plants outside were dry or dying, and the roof top was almost breaking apart along with the other sides of the house. Though, this observation of his is quite devastating, he didn't have any second thoughts coming in the house.

After reaching the door, he knocked gently, while trying to prevent any impact to the frail door. "This is Athrun." He confirmed while he knocks again to the door.

The door was opened creakily and an old man was revealed with his tobacco in his mouth. Although old and grimy, his emeralds were visible in his face that showed the great resemblance of the two. "Ah!" He took off the tobacco in his mouth and observed with awe the man in front of him. "Athrun! It's been a long time!" He remarked with glee.

He then invited Athrun to come in.

* * *

"Sorry, if the house is not tidy enough." The old man stated while lighting the whole place with a candle light. 

The house was abandoned as expected from the outside. It ceilings was covered with spider webs and the whole place was full of dust. The same as the antique houses, its walls were surrounded by pictures of people and paintings. Sure it was big; but, the dust and the webs made it look more of a haunted house then any man's normal house. The sofas were covered with white cloth together with the round table at the center. The stairs upstairs was rather old and fragile that one step on it, it could break easily. No one could have ever known that this house was the house of the chairman's father.

'Why would my father let him stay in a place like this…? This place is a disaster.' He thought. "Um…" He interrupted. "Why did you call me instead of my father?" He asked awkwardly while following his pace.

The old man just continued walking and didn't answer his question, pretending that he didn't heard what he just said.

He let out a sigh upon hearing no response from his acquaintance.

While walking, he spotted a painting. Although the painting was barely seen because of the dust that covered most of it, he was able to see the striking amber eyes the woman possessed that immediately captured his attention. "Who is she…?" He muttered.

The old man stopped and looked back at the blue-haired guy staring at his painting. "**Ahem!**" The old man coughed to get his attention. "Please follow my lead…" He commanded meekly.

"Ah-ah Sorry…" He apologized and took a final glance at the painting before following the old man again.

* * *

"Here we are." The old man stopped and revealed a more pleasing place to talk. 

The place unlike the other place in the house was more pleasing and clean. The place was consisted of two comfortable couches and a rocking chair. The television was amusingly modern and the kitchen was equipped with different utensils and equipments. There were also books in bookshelves beside the sofa and everything was in order. Like the other place, he just went through, was just for misapprehension.

"This place is really different than the other one…" He remarked with amazement.

"Like it?" The old man asked proudly. "This place is the only place I cleaned." The old man let out a chuckle while he puffs his tobacco.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Er…I just don't have time to clean the whole house." An immediate lie came out from his mouth. "Well, you **could** take your seat at couch while I get a cup of coffee for each of us and a towel for you. **It seems like you wetted the whole place**." The old man let out another chuckle.

After a while, as promised the old man gave him a towel and a hot cup of coffee. "Here." He placed it on the table. He then took his seat on the other couch.

"Thank you." He said upon receiving a cup of coffee and a towel.

He then dried his dark blue hair with the towel he gave him. The old man took a sip of his coffee and watched the young lad in front of him.

"So, how's life with your father." He started a conversation and took another sip of his coffee.

His action was stopped upon hearing the question of the old man in front of him. "Well…As usual..." He paused and took his coffee to feel its warmth. "Busy with his work as a chairman." He replied and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ah…Stubborn as always ha?" The old man remarked. "He hasn't change a bit."

"I have to agree with you. He hasn't change at all. Maybe being a **chairman** made him that way…" He said with obvious melancholy in his eyes as he switched his gaze uncertainly.

"Ah…" As someone who was able to detect the sadness in his eyes, he changes the topic of their conversation. "By the way, I have heard that you're going to Orb. Am I correct?"

He was kind of confounded at first, on how he was able to know his plans that even his father doesn't know a thing about it. But regaining his solemnity, he nodded meekly. "I Am"

"Hmm…Orb…" He muttered while he remembered something from his past, a past that keeps bugging him till now.

* * *

"_So are you leaving for Orb tomorrow?" The painter asked while he took his brush on the table and dips it on the yellow paint._

"_Yes, we will go back to Orb…Tomorrow morning." She said meekly while seating on her chair comfortably. She was wearing a simple green dress with an expensive brooch nested in her chest. Her curly long blonde hair extends on her back, and her amber eyes seemingly focused to the one painting. _

_The painter let out a sigh and rubs his hair. "First, you see her and the next thing you know she is gone…" He muttered depressedly._

"_Is there something wrong?" She asked concernedly upon noticing his gesture._

_He then take a look at his model, examining her with his green eyes. He then looked back at his painting and brush a few paint on it. "It's seems just like yesterday when we first met…" He said while maintaining his eyes on the painting._

"_Hmm…" His words stung her heart, for she felt the pain of every word he let go. Although she tried hard not to let him see the uneasiness in her face, she wasn't able to, for he had noticed it without doubt._

_A long silence overcame the whole place…_

"_You seem quiet." He remarked nonchalantly, reprimanding his last statement._

_She bit her lower lip and cleared her throat. "You're painting…I don't want to bother you…" She lied._

"_Well, you shouldn't hold yourself back…This is after all, your wish." He said while having a quick glance at the lady in front him._

_She nodded meekly. "Indeed, it is…" _

_He forced a smile in his face and looked at her. "You shouldn't feel uneasy…My lady…" He joked, by trying to be formal, to escape the tension between them. "It is just me whom you're talking to…"_

_His emeralds again captivated her and with his words, she felt more comfortable and smiled back at him._

* * *

"Hmm…Orb is such a great country if I may tell." He stated while a smile was formed in his face. 

"Have you gone there?" His acquaintance asked curiously while taking another sip of his coffee.

The old man let out a laugh of his comment. "**Ah! My son**…Do you think I have money to go there?" He asked peevishly.

He was disturbed of his sudden laugh and his statement that meant something deeper than he ever thought.

"If I only have money then I have gone there before." He added but this time his eyes were more serious than before.

He didn't react of his comment and asks him straightforwardly. "So…Um… …**Why did you asked me to meet you here?**" He asked dubiously.

A smirk was seen in the old man's face. "Well, I couldn't possibly fool you by making any lame excuse. Am I?" He then put down his coffee and looked at him seriously.

"And I know that one of the lame excuse you could say is 'you want some bonding time with me.'" He said sarcastically while putting down his cup of coffee.

The old man laughed of his statement. "But maybe that would also be one of my reasons" He said maintaining his solemnity. He then gave a deep sigh and continued his statement. "Well, maybe you're wondering on how the heck I know you're going to Orb when your father is remained clueless of your plans." He then rose from his seat and picked the candle he had before.

"What? Aren't you going with me?"

"Ha?" He raised an eyebrow, confused on the old man's sudden plans. "Where are we going?"

* * *

While walking towards their destination, they continued their conversation. "It is just simple my child." He paused and looked at the lad beside him. "I am just the same as you are." He stated. 

"Ha?" He eyed him questionably.

He then let another chuckle of his innocence. "You're majoring in arts aren't ya?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes; but, H-how did you know?" He asked, in need of a proper answer.

"Your father will surely go berserk of your plan. He surely expects a lot from you, a lot from the chairman's son." He then stopped and looks at the painting hanging on the wall. "Here we are."

"That painting." He looked at the same painting he saw earlier, a painting of a blonde woman with amber eyes. "But that was the painting before."

"Well, I just needed some bonding time with ya." He joked and looked back again at the painting in front of them.

* * *

"_Is it finish?" She asked meekly. She then rose from her seat and was about to look at his painting, when he halted her._

"_Ah…I haven't polished it yet. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to see it." He shrugged while he puts a white cloth over his painting._

"_Why don't you polish it now?" She asked eagerly. "I will depart for Orb tomorrow morning!" She insisted while glaring at him with her striking amber eyes._

'_She is so persistent…But I couldn't show her yet…not yet...' He thought. "You could meet me at the plaza before you leave tomorrow morning." He suggested._

"_Tomorrow? Morning?" She looked at him questionably._

* * *

"I just thought that since you are going to Orb then why not bring it with you." He explained. "**It is just a small favor from** your grandfather." 

"**But for what?**" He looked at him questionably and then to the painting. 'And what's with the woman in the painting…'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Is it a little confusing? Yes, it is…The truth is I'm having second thoughts in this fic coz I still don't know what will happen but…(sigh) Well, please leave a comment if this fic is going somewhere or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival At Orb

**A/N:**

**This chapter will be a little um…off…but please bear with me. I really don't have the time to update actually (well at least I have)…coz this is a rush but then Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Gundam Seed and especially Gundam Seed Destiny (For a sequel; this is the worst!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Orb**

Entering the plane for Orb, he was assisted by a flight stewardess to his seat in the first class. A smile was plastered in her face as she assisted him. She was wearing a blue uniform finely ironed and a pair of shined black high heels, which meekly make a sound whenever she walks. Her face has only a few brush of make-up, while her brownish hair is tied neatly like a knot, which one may look at her as a refined person.

"Here's your seat, sir." She said while maintaining her politeness. She presented him a seat that was as big as a couch in their house. The magenta seat was adorned with different colors of flowers while its base that is attached to the floor, is made of brawny narra wood that assures its great quality.

"Ah…Thank you" He said coherently while holding his bags. His luggage that was on the luggage area was consisted of his clothes and necessities, while his other bags contained his brushes, paints, a small canvass and a sketch pad. His money, visa and cellphone are separated and are to be found in his pocket. He then proceeds to his seat and puts his bags at his compartment. He just left with himself a small bag that contains a pencil and a small sketch pad so he could entertain himself if he got bored.

She observed him for a while and made sure that the passenger is settled before leaving. "Just call me if you needed anything" The stewardess said meekly

He nodded. "Ok."

She made a gesture and takes her leave to assist the other passengers.

After fixing his things, he slumped at his seat and sighs in anxiety. He was still baffled of the series of events happening in his life. His long lost grandfather suddenly called him out of nowhere and asked him a favor he couldn't resist. He isn't fond of his grandfather actually. He has seen him a couple of times, but there isn't too much closeness between them. The only thing he knew about him was he is a great painter that he even idolizes him of his wonderful paintings. Aside from that, consequently his father and grandfather have also been in a conflict that even he doesn't know anything about it. His father wouldn't even tell him nor trusted him about it.

_A father that never trusted anyone, cold as an ice and someone who can withstand a million people's rants_

_That is my father, chairman of Plants, Patrick Zalla._

Recalling those thoughts, he is still clueless of what's happening in his family and therefore his life. Commonly if you belong to a family, you would have known what is happening in it. Unfortunately for him, his family is broken already. Not because of a lost of family members, which is half true; but, because of a lost of connection between them. He knew, he has no right to complain but sometimes he wonder on how these things turn out to be the way it is. How hatred overcame their whole family just because of something he doesn't know? How it became lethal that destroys them all? How it became anger instead of love that they would have shared?

'Maybe, things like this do happen…Only to those unfortunate ones…'

* * *

Flashback 

"I just thought that since you are going to Orb then why not bring it with you." He explained. "**It is just a small favor from** your grandfather."

"**But for what?**" He looked at him questionably and then to the painting. 'And what's with the woman in the painting…'

His grandfather puffs again his tobacco and gazed at the painting seriously. His eyes full of passion and sadness, reflecting the two forces that creates the discontentment in one's life. There is passion but sadness, despair and loneliness are the only things visible in his green eyes, which prove the irony of one's life.

"Sometimes in a life of a man, he often makes promises in his life time. He paused for a while and puffs his tobacco again. "And for those men who make those kinds of things…It is also often that those promises will be broken. A promise in which a dignity of one's man is tested especially if the promise is for the one he loves." He ended with a slight tale from his past.

He then looks at the lad beside him, looking at the same person whom he once knew.

Himself

Looking at the old man beside him, he knew what he wanted. He wanted him to fulfill his promise, a promise he wasn't able to accomplish. "Hmm…What's her name?" He asked, in a form of agreeing in his wish.

End of Flashback

* * *

He kept remembering the lady's name, the one on the painting, the one whom his grandfather once love and the one he must find. _'Yula…' _is all his grandfather could give as her name and a clue in finding her. 

While in his own thoughts, he haven't notice that the plane had just took off. He peaks at the small circle window, and saw the fluffy clouds floating freely at the blue sky. "Maybe, accepting his wish will let me enter the walls of our family." A smile was formed in his face as his emeralds continued staring at the scenery of heaven at the window, where he could clearly see the art of the cloud's formation at the blue sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house of his grandfather… 

Eyes, swollen due to the oldness of one's time, it made him look like a ailing old man. He seats comfortably in his rocking chair, swinging it to and fro while watching the television in his sight, showing him the different events of either created of imagination or plain reality. His hand rested on the smooth yet strong hands of his chair, while he held a tobacco on his right hand.

While watching the features in the television, his right hand with a tobacco raised itself to his mouth that became plum. Remembering the past, his usual habit is to puff his tobacco, to ease himself from the squeezing pain he felt in his chest. The one that tormented him till now, the past he couldn't forget, his love for the woman he never knew.

_He is old, old- to know what is love, old- to be able to think of the past, and old- to experience the hardships of life._

Why haven't you come?

I have waited for you.

It wasn't me…

It was you who broke your promise.

'And whenever a stare at the mirror, all I could see is the memories that we have shared. Memories that kept haunting me like a ghost, memories that I wanted to escape…Misery, pain and loneliness, all at once, it took me all my life to undergo these things. All because of a promise that haven't been fulfilled…Or more or less a love that haven't ended till now…'

* * *

"Here sir" The stewardess from before came back with a tray of food in her hands. 

"Thank you." He said meekly while getting the tray from the stewardess.

"Is there anything you needed sir?"

"No, there isn't."

He then places the tray on the table and began eating. The meal was consisted of a chicken leg and rice with toppings. It was partnered with champagne that the stewardess offered. More or less the food was great and satisfied his hunger. (Sorry, never been in a first class before, for we don't have money to be there sigh)

After eating his meal the stewardess gets the tray and offers him champagne as a souvenir. "Sir, this would be a great gift for a friend of yours" She showed him a brownish transparent bottle containing a red liquid.

'Kira' He thought about his best friend that also been the one who offered him a place to stay. "Then, could I have two of those."

The stewardess nodded and gets the champagne he ordered. She then gave it to him, wrapped in a red cloth. "Here, sir! Thank you for ordering." The stewardess said after receiving her payment.

* * *

In this quiet night,

I'm waiting for you

Forgiving the past, and dreaming of you

His eyes was about to close from the night's solemnity, when a song was heard throughout the place. A song pleasing to the ears, very peaceful yet it is enchanting in its own way. A voice that seemed to own the heaven and earth's blessing, for its power is more than music.

Time passes by,And memories fade

But, time can't erase the love that we've made

And the stars in the sky,

That I wish upon could lead you back to my side

Though you're not here with me,

I dream of the day we'll meet again

We'll meet again

Upon hearing it, his tired eyes, woke up from its almost slumber and listened to the song being sang. The song that he had heard before, many times in his years, sung by someone he knew till his childhood, "Lacus". He muttered upon capturing her fiancée on the TV screen singing her usual song for him. A song she offered to him.

Hold me close,

So deep in your heart

I will find you, no matter where I have to go

And dream of me

For I will be there

Follow the stars that lead

Into the quiet night

Into the quiet night

Into the-hold me close

Singing her song, she captivated even the lost soul in the crowd. Her presence gave each and everyone the bliss of their life. She has been a songstress that everyone idolizes for her beauty is outstanding and her voice is mostly from the gods and goddesses from heaven. She is the only daughter of Seigel Clyne, one of the most powerful men on Plants. She is also the fiancée of the chairman's son, Athrun Zalla. Because of their society's standing and their fondness of each other, their parents decided to engage them.

'Lacus, I wonder if she knew that I have gone to Orb…' He thought while gazing at his fiancée, waving her hand at her fans after singing her song.

She was wearing an elegant blue green dress with purple and white laces all over it. Her long pink hair was tied into two pigtails by a blue ribbon each. Her face has just a few retouch that showed her angelic beauty truthfully with her blue crimson eyes.

After her song, there was a little interview for the songstress. She seated at the center table together with her manager.

"Ms. Lacus how, is life being a songstress?" Someone started.

Lacus smiled and started answering their questions. She answered them confidently without any form of uneasiness in the presence of the mass media.

"Ms. Lacus, how is your engagement with the chairman's son, Athrun Zalla." One reporter asked while he writes everything in his notepad.

Lacus smiled and looked at the camera. "It is quite fine. He is such a great guy."

"What final words could you say to him right now; if his watching the broadcast?"

"Wherever you are, I hope your ok and in good health. Though we haven't seen each other for quite some time, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship. By the time we meet, I guess that I would see a whole new Athrun by then. Follow what your heart desire. Don't worry about me. I'll just be here waiting for you and if I happen to miss you then I would just come for you." With that, a more truthful smile was formed in her face.

Watching from the television, he was awed of his fiancée's outstanding character. 'Lacus…Thank you…' A smile was formed in his face upon hearing her fiancée's speech about his dream.

_Your support is all I need right now…_

* * *

His trip to Orb was the longest one in his life, for it was full of thoughts and concerns that he haven't slept well. His eyes were a little tired that he can't help but to blink many times because it was heavy as it may seems. 

After getting his luggage, he then walks towards the exit to find his friend. Searching every corner of the airport, he tried to find him.

"Where is he?" He muttered while looking at his watch, telling it was already 7:30 am. He then started walking to and fro restlessly. "He was supposed to be here a while ago…"

After walking around restlessly, he then stood calmly, leaning himself at the nearest post to rest. He was about to fall asleep due to tiredness when suddenly someone tapped him in his shoulder.

He opened his eyes mildly and saw a blur face of a person with blonde hair. "W-who…" He spoke tirelessly and let out a yawn. Upon regaining his senses, he gently rubs his eyes and looked at the one front of him.

The girl was shorter than him, wearing a blue jumper and red shirt underneath. Her short hair was messily loose and her eyes were, "Amber…".

"Are you Alex Denon?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow while holding a small picture of him in her hand. She then stared at the picture again to confirm that the one she is talking to is Alex Denon. "**Yes, you must be Al**" She wasn't able to continue her sentence when he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her peculiarly.

Noticing the great resemblance of the girl in front of him to Yula, he suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders. "**YU-Yula!" **He stared at her unbelievably. Meeting his emeralds to her amber eyes, the past has now taken place as the destiny had promised.

_**I promise that I'll be there waiting for you.**_

_B-but…It is…_

_**Promise me.**_

_Then…I promise. I will surely come._

_**I believe you.**_

_Thank you_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry, if they just met at the last part. I just needed the part about his grandfather and Lacus Clyne so there wouldn't be confusion in the story (Although I know it is really confusing…) I finally got an idea on how I would run the story so I decided to continue it. The story about his grandfather will be revealed continually coz it has something to do with Cagalli and Athrun relationship thingy. By the way thank you for those who reviewed and please leave a comment about this chapter too. **


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning

**A/N:**

**I really don't know what could be the title of the chapter so I just well I dunno…(sigh) I really put so much emphasis on such things that my fic is moving soooooo slow. I'm really sorry for that but then….(I have already changed the name thingy whew! Tnx wewewewewe for telling me :D I think writing a story in the middle of the night is really a bad habit. Oh, well :D)**

**Oh well, just read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I will not own Gundam Seed and Destiny coz….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

"**Yula!**" He called in a surprised tone.

His eyes were staring at her intensely and how his hands were holding her shoulders tightly, startled her. 'Thi-this guy!' She looked at him quite shocked that she was like a stiff wood in his grasp.

"Alex?" A voice called that halted the intense moment between them.

He immediately let go of her and turned around to see a brown haired man, the same as his age standing nonchalantly and was staring at him. "Kira?"

He was wearing a light brown jacket with a black sweater underneath and black pants beneath. His brown hair was messily done and with his intimate purple eyes, he has the looks of a celebrity.

His eyes observed him from head to toe and confirmed that he was indeed his childhood friend, "Kira!" He called in glee.

He smiled at his friend. "It's been a long time…Ath-Alex" He walked towards his blue-haired friend.

"Yes, it has been a long time." He reposed and smiled back at him, taking off his mind at the blonde girl besides him.

Upon noticing that she was being reprimanded at the scene, she draws their attention. "Ahem!" She coughed loudly.

The two looked at each other and then to her.

Upon finally getting what the cough meant and to whom it belongs, Kira came to a conclusion. "Ah…I see that you have met Cagalli." Kira remarked and goes between them.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked curiously while he arched an eyebrow at his friend questionably.

Kira looked at the blonde beside him and smiled at her. Then, he looked at Athrun. "She is Cagalli Hibiki. She stays at our house too." He put an arm on her shoulders and looked at her playfully. "Right, little sis?"

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked at the blonde disbelievingly.

After hearing him say _little sis_, she elbowed him at the stomach. "I am not your little sister!" She snapped. She then gives him a death glare.

"Aw!" He screamed upon receiving a painful elbowed from her. "I was just joking! No need for you to take it seriously." He explained while he tries to restrain himself.

Athrun could only look at the two amusingly and certain questions started to mingle his brain. "I never knew you have a sister Kira." He remarked thoughtlessly.

The two looked at him, one with a surprise look and the other one with an obvious glare.

"**We are not siblings!**" The blonde came back with. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" She said sarcastically with her arms folded on her chest. "I am not her sister and I am a Hibiki and of course you do know that he is a Yamato, right?" She added.

He was kind of confounded on the way she replied at him and how her attitude attracted his all out attention. She was short tempered…and very much…an atrocious person if he may describe what he has just observe.

His thoughts again mingled his head that he wasn't able to reply immediately to her sarcasm. He just looked at her in a form of stupor, which made her irritated for some reason.

"**What!**" She asked commandingly while tapping her foot. 'Why is this guy staring at me… like before…?' She wondered out of vagueness.

He then came to his senses and met with her ranging amber eyes that told him to answer immediately. "I-I…" He was not sure what to say, for he wasn't really in the present before. Upon getting his mind fixed and gesture he cleared his throat and said his words. "I don't know what to say…"

Foolishly…

Her eyes widen in amazement and…and in great humiliation that he wasn't listening to any word she was was was…saying. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, signaling that she is definitely pissed when…

"You really don't have any proper questions to ask me, so how could I answer any of your concerns?" He defended tactlessly without any form of awkwardness in his expression.

He said another foolish thing….

More or less, out of insensitivity or just plain stupidity...

"Wha-what?!" She just couldn't believe what he just said. "**Y-You!**" She was about to blow when Kira grabbed her shoulders.

"Cagalli." He called warmly, facing her to him.

She looked at him restlessly as she was drawn by his sincere purple eyes as usual. She then gulped, knowing her face turned red as a tomato when he did such thing.

He then held her hands clasping them with one another and covering them with his. "Cagalli…" He called again while his eyes focused in her striking amber eyes. "Please be nice to him." With those words, he smiled at her.

Short, simple yet effective for some sort, the words he gave her were really something for her, intimate and caring. He is the only person who could melt her stone heart. She could easily calm to his plead and could easily be kind by his words. 'His hands were warm…so warm indeed…' She thought absentmindedly.

She then held her hand and felt the warmness of it, the warmth he gave her. Then, a smile was formed in her rosy lips.

"Sorry, if she is a little bit of short tempered and kind of… aggressive." He said to his friend with a meek smile.

After witnessing the scene, he was now sure that they weren't relatives. "No! No it's nothing…really…" He made a gesture and forced a smile in his face. 'I couldn't possibly make any mistake of arguing with her from now on…'

Kira smiled and looked at his blonde friend. He gave her motion.

"What?" She muttered confusedly.

He then eyed her _to say sorry_.

"Argh!" She bit her lower lip and gulped as she marched towards him. "I-I am sO-…" She paused stiffly and continued her statement. "I'm-sorry!" She said rapidly, where not a word could be understood.

He was confounded at first but upon regaining his solemnity, he smiled at her heartedly. "It's alright and besides I'm the one who should say sorry." He said humbly.

She was absorbed by the way he smiled at her and how warm it was, just like Kira's. And how his eyes looked so peaceful just like the ocean captured all her attention. 'He is surely a friend of his…' She thought.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself properly and even though you already know…I may as well be obliged to introduce myself." He smiled and gave his hand for a shake. "My name is Ath…Ah Alex Denon." His mouth almost slipped away his identity.

A query rouses from Cagalli's intellect as she heard the first word that came from his mouth. '_Ath…'_

'What could be the meaning of such thing…' She then shook her head and places a smile on her face. "And I am Cagalli. Cagalli **Hibiki**." She reached for his hand as a form of friendship.

After their hand shake, she gave him a warm smile, a smile that can be compared with the sun's heat, for the smile she has, is something more. More than the way it could portray itself. Innocent yet true. Light yet pure.

Seeing the smile at her face, he just came to realize that the smile she has is mystically spellbinding. With her amber eyes reflecting the sun, her blonde hair messily loose up to her neck and how her smile partner it, is really charming.

Then, out of nowhere, a face flashes from his mind. A blonde woman with the same amber eyes, she has. "Yula…" He muttered vaguely.

'Yula?' She thought and looked at him questionably. 'That name…again…' For some reason, she felt a little strange all of a sudden. 'Who is she…?'

* * *

On their way to Kira's house, Cagalli couldn't help but to think of the person Alex have mentioned so many times. She then embraces herself tightly, like she is shivering from coldness. "Why…Am I feeling this way?…that woman…" She muttered and looked at the window of the car.

She was observing herself at the window, when suddenly someone flashed from her mind, someone with the same face like her, _someone who is her…_

* * *

After the long travel from the airport to Kira's house, Cagalli was still in trance about the blonde woman or so we say Yula. "hmm"

Kira saw how Cagalli acted strangely during the travel and tried to ask her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"No, there's nothing wrong." She motioned her head and smiled at him.

Kira nod and smiled at her.

Athrun saw how the two stared at each other and concluded that there is more than what they seem to have.

He then switched his gaze to Kira's house. It was simple but enormously big for just one family to live in. It was painted with white and a little brown paint on the sides. The garden was filled with fresh and beautiful flowers. Guess, it was taken care by Kira's mother devotedly.

* * *

Getting inside the house, the whole place was more or less homey and simple. With everything in order, it was well taken care of.

"Ma, Alex's here." Kira said after putting Athrun's luggage at the floor.

"Um…Ah wait a sec." Mrs. Yamato that was busy cooking in the kitchen, answered.

"Ok, ma" Kira reposed.

"Dear, do you want some drinks or cookies?" Mrs. Yamato asked Athrun.

"Ah…no thanks. I'm still full." Athrun replied politely.

"Ah ok, just say if you needed anything."

"Ah ok"

Kira then motioned Athrun to go upstairs.

* * *

Kira let out a sigh, for his mother's pushiness. "Please forgive my mother. She is just you know…motherly…"

"No. Actually, she is just hospitable."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking it positively." He then stopped at a door and unlocked it. "Um, it is not like the rooms you ever have but then…this is your room…" Kira presented him a simple room, with one bed covered with a blue sheet, a table lamp, a wooden closet and a bathroom. All in all, it was satisfactory.

"No. This is actually great." He complimented.

He then placed his bags and luggage on the floor of the room. He turned to Kira and smiled at him. "This is really great. I have enough space to paint."

Kira let out another sigh and smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad that you like it." He then put down the luggage he have and notice a canvass in one of the bags. "Is this a painting of yours?" He asked excitedly.

He was about to open the bag to see the painting when Athrun halted him. "Ah…I think…It is not the right time to show you the painting yet..."

"Why?" He asked curiously as he put down the painting.

"Ah…It is unfinished. You know painters." He chuckled forcefully to draw his attention.

"Um…Ok." He nodded. "Well, I have to go to my mom so go fix your things and we'll wait to you downstairs." By that, he left the room.

* * *

After fixing his things, he then grabbed the painting of his grandfather and opened its cover.

A painting of a blonde woman with amber eyes…

'Why does she look like you?'

'What bond may you have with her?'

'Cagalli…Hibiki.'

After settling his thoughts, he decided to hide the painting from them so there won't be casualties or misinterpretation that could happen. He covered the painting again and hide it in his closet.

"It is not the right time. I still need some proofs to my intuitions." By that, he closed the closet.

* * *

Exiting his room, he saw Cagalli at the other side, the room in front of his room. Coincidently, the door was half opened. "Cagalli?"

"A-alex!" Startled, she replied bizarrely.

She was in a trance when Athrun suddenly called her name.

Immediately, she stood up and fixed herself. "I ah um…"

He knew something was bothering her yet all he could do is, "Um, could you show me were the dining room is?" ask something that will change the mood of the surrounding.

She was surprise at first, when he asked about the _Where is the dining room_ instead of saying something she knew he would rather say. But then, she knew him just a few hours ago so she should not expect more of him and the way he is obviously escaping a rough conversation is easing anyway. 'To be more comfortable…Is that it?' She thought

"The dining room?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the dining room."

She then walks in front of him and gave him a meek smile. "You really know how to handle things aren't you?"

"**What?**" He asked of his oddity in the blonde's frequent change of attitude.

She gave him a look and chuckled of his act of innocence in things.

Seeing the way she takes things so simple, he gazes at her and without any caution a smile was formed in his face.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok, I know this chapter is weird. Their characteristics are continually changing when this in that to this. Well, just to confirm, Cagalli and Kira are not siblings. :p Why is Cagalli living with them and what happened to her parents? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter and also in the next chapter that the school life begins. Oh, one more thing since I'm not satisfied with this chapter, expect this chapter to be revised. If you don't like this chapter, leave a criticism or comment coz I really need them. (In short I sx) And if you have question, leave again. (Sigh) I'll speed up things at the next update and I'll make sure it is long enough. It will surely answer some questions but not all, ok. Well, my next update will be on the 3rd week of March so till then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conspicuous Feelings

**A/N:**

**Ok, I'm a bit late in updating, so I'm sorry. It is just that I've been addicted to Bleach just now and watched all 117 episodes of it in a week, without counting the days I have to go somewhere with my friends since school has ended (That's the good thing). I know that I'm late in watching the certain anime. Actually my friend already told me to watch the anime from long long ago, but I was so stubborn and didn't even bother to watch it till the day my brother brought a cd of it and I was forced to watch it. Miraculously, I was completely drawn by it and bought all the dvd I could find just to watch the next episode. Well, I know I'm off the topic so just read the chapter and please review. Pweety please? (This is Gundam seed not Bleach!!! Stupid me.)**

**Disclaimer: I will and never will own GS and GSD period**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4: Conspicuous Feelings **

"You know, you're really cute when you laugh." He complimented, seeing how her laugh filled the place with bliss. She was really interesting for some sort. Mainly for the fact that she held the same face as Yula, and how her presence intrigue him so much.

The remark he told her, made her cheeks turned red with no end; while her amber eyes stared at his sincere emeralds in bewilderment. She was really confounded when he complimented her with such, and the fact that he just knew her hours ago and now giving such comments was really kind of _'sweet'_. The way he smiled and the way he takes things lightly is overwhelming for her. 'He is not that bad after all but…' She thought.

Knowing that she was obviously staring at him and him being uncomfortable with it, he made an irrational comment. "I know that I have the looks but to be stared by you is really a compliment." He said not to tease her but to ease his way out from such situation. Actually, he doesn't know why; but he is not comfortable when she was staring at him.

The way he said it, made her want to hide herself from embarrassment. She thought of herself, so dumb for doing such thing. _'Staring at him?'_ She wants to grab him by his collar and give him a piece of her mind, but in great curiosity, she doesn't feel like it. He was witty and arrogant but she also knew that deep down, he was really caring and _'sweet'_. 'What am I thinking?!' She erased the thought. "Well, I am not actually staring at you because of admiring you, in what you are trying to portray; but I'm actually staring at you because of." She bit her lower lip, finding words to escape from his jesting. "Great curiosity!" She immediately flashed while she crossed her arms on her chest.

He twitched his eyebrow and looked at her questionably. "Curiosity?" He then let out a short chuckle and looked at her childish look. "Well, you should be really curious."

"Yes, out of curiosity." She abruptly reassured him that the staring thing meant nothing. "I really don't know anything about you, so I was a little curious on how you flirt with women just like that." She came back with sarcastically.

He was silenced at first by what she has just said. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked upon regaining his composure.

The question he threw on her made her realized that she might have offended him by her sarcasm. '_But I didn't intend to…_' She tried to get her head in the situation but it seems like she was out of words to begin with. "I-I was…"

Feeling a little bit uneasy on the situation, she immediately made an excuse. "Ah…Looks like the dinner is ready" With that, she immediately marched her way downstairs, leaving him with several questions.

"Hey, wait!" He called her but she was out of sight. "I still don't know where the dining room is…" He muttered.

He then let out a sigh while he caressed the back of his head. 'Is complimenting… that bad?' He wondered with a slight smile in his face because of the blonde's unpredictable actions.

* * *

Finding his way to the dining room, he passed through the living room and saw a couple of picture frames. He saw a picture of Kira's mom and dad and a family picture of them. "They look so happy." He muttered, wondering if he had such thing. His trance was halted when he saw a picture of a blonde girl together with a brown-haired boy. They were at a park and it seems like they're playing sand castle merrily. He knew in an instance that it was Kira and Cagalli. He was about to pick up the picture when someone called his name.

"Alex, are you lost dear?" Kira's mother asked concernedly. The woman had a purple hair extending to her back and wore a simple white dress. "The dining room is just up ahead." She added as she directed him towards the dining room.

Athrun nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

Entering the dining room, he was awed that they really took the time to do such thing for his welcoming. The dining table was long enough for eight people and it was full of delicious meals they have prepared for his arrival. The place was lightened by a chandelier at the center. Indeed, they were rich for an average class of family, Kira's mom as a housewife and his dad as a manager in sales in a big company.

After a while of admiring such great homey feeling, he sat beside Kira, in front of Cagalli, who is beside Kira's mom, and in the center was Kira's father.

While eating, Kira's father spoke first, opening a conversation with Athrun. "So Alex, have you decided on what course you would take?" He then took a bite of his rare steak. 

Athrun first, finished his food before replying. "Yes, I have already decided to finish fine arts in the same school as Kira has been going to." He said with a nod. Taking the glass of water beside him, then drinks it afterwards to cleanse his throat.

"Fine arts?" Kira's father eyed him curiously. He then drank his glass of water before speaking again. "I never knew you are an artist in your appearance. I imagined you as more of…a...business man or some science major for some sort."

"Father, he is really good in painting." Kira complimented his friend. "And he is indeed a great artist." He backed up his friend.

"You must really love painting then. I have met many aspiring artist and all of them landed on different jobs, excluding their dream of being a great artist. At first, I thought you were some kind of rich man with a great dream like what I said earlier…but then it is unexpectedly another way around…Well, it is your dream anyway and all I could say is good luck with it."

Athrun closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep sigh. "I think luck is not what I need sir. But I reassure you, it is truly nice of you to give such suggestive comments. I rely more on my abilities than those of lucks. It is just a belief of mine." He answered respectfully yet quite awkward.

Kira's father was halted in eating upon hearing the young lad's words, and for a while, he hasn't said a word and just took the time to observe the lad's actions. "You really impressed me Alex. Your belief is really impressive. Nobody needs luck; it is their ability to attain their goal in life, their outmost determination to achieve it." With a smile in his face, he was sure backing him up his dream. "Well, just tell me if you needed anything. I'll be glad to help you with anything."

"I am really grateful of your thoughtfulness." Athrun gave a meek smile to Kira's father.

The blonde on the other hand, was just listening to the conversation quietly, observing with her amber eyes the young man in front of him. 'His quite solemn about his dream…pretty much firm in his own way yet polite in his manner…' She thought as she continued observing the blue-haired man. She then drank her cup of milk and felt its warmth afterwards. Seemingly obvious that she was the only one with a different beverage. '_His weird…_' Her eyes became almost blank that made them notice her spacing out.

"Cagalli is there something wrong my dear?" Kira's mom asked worriedly.

"It seems like your spacing out or something." Kira reposed.

"No, it is nothing…I have just remembered something…" She said indecisively as she averted her eyes to the person that crowded her mind. "hm…"

He definitely saw her eyes looked at him for a split second, but he wasn't sure if it meant something. "hm…" All he could do was to ascertain himself that the girl in front of him is connected with Yula, the person he was looking for and to know what is the connection of the two. '_And what might be the connection between us…_'

* * *

After dinner, Athrun proceeds to his room and closed the door gently. "What I tiring day it is." He muttered and took a deep sigh afterwards. He was about to head to his bed to relax a bit before changing clothes when he heard two familiar voices coming outside. With much curiosity, he leaned closer to the door and mistakenly eavesdrops to the conversation between the two people. 'It seems like Cagalli and Kira…' He thought.

Behind the door, it seems like Athrun's guess was right, for two people were talking, and it was the blonde and Kira.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked concernedly. "You've been acting a little strange since this morning…" He added quite frustrated.

Seeing the like amethyst eyes of the brunette, she can't help but to be drawn by it. He can easily draw something out of her. Like, she can't lie to him at all. But what could he mean by his protectiveness over her? She always depended on him and he was always there for her, but she knew that this kind of relationship shouldn't exist when she alone is falling for him, falling in love with him. "I-I was just a little…exhausted and a little uncomfortable…" She said uncertainly of the words she is speaking of.

The way her eyes unconsciously evaded any eye contact with him, made him feel a little wary of her actions. He knew her far too long that he could easily tell if she is lying or telling the truth. Anyway, she wasn't really good in hiding something. '_She is so predictable…_'

"Do you really thing that you can hide things from me?" He said cockily with a large grin plastered in his face. "Cagalli, you can't hide things from me. YOU- ARE- SO- PRE-DIC-TA-BLE." He poked her head and gave her an irritating smirk.

"I AM NOT!!!" She flared up. "You're just too sneaky…That's all!" She immediately retorted. She then folded her arms on her chest and turned her back at him. "You're just too suspicious." She muttered grittily.

Her mutter didn't escape his ears. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Cagalli, I am not at all suspicious of you. I'm just a bit concerned of your silence and actions coz… that is not so Cagalli-like."

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked restlessly as she stared at his eyes.

"Really, you are not even trying to understand what I meant didn't you?" Kira asked rather disappointed. "Oh well." He let out a heavy sigh and touched his head with his hand. "Ath-I mean Alex is not such a bad person actually. He is my classmate when I once went to Plants to study and since that day we became friends." He gave her a temperate smile as he placed his hands on her warm cheeks. "I would be really happy if you would try to be friends with him."

"hm." She looked down to evade the tension he was giving her. "I'll try…" She said with a frown.

Athrun on the other hand was quite shock yet curious on what's going on with the two, but one may asked why was he even interested of the certain thing. "What is happening to me?" He let out a sigh. "Might as well, go to sleep before this consumes my head." He muttered. He then lounged to his bed and gently closed his eyes. 'And tomorrow would be much more interesting…I think…' He thought as he was about to put into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was such a good day to start classes; the sun was brightly outstanding above all because of its glimmering yellowish color that gives light throughout the day and how the breeze collide with the sun's warmth, was really exhilarating. The day just started right as the students walk their way towards their respective school, mainly to study and to socialize with the other students.

"Hm…It is sure a fine school to me." Athrun complimented the school he was going to study.

"Well, it is the best school in developing creativity and such talents regarding it." Kira added.

"Really? I thought this school was just troublesome." A silver-haired man suddenly interrupted while yawning loudly. "School. School. School. School was never fun to begin with." He let out another yawn.

"Hey, Yzak. Stop yawning loudly, it is embarrassing." His tan friend whispered to his ear. "Am sorry, about my friend, he is just a little pessimistic and all." He looked to the two guys in front of him.

"Um…Alright." Athrun looked at them questionably.

"WHA-what do you mean being pessimistic, Dearka! I am not pessimistic YOU…" He insisted furiously.

"Hold it Yzak! I was just telling the truth! Ah I mean, I was just joking you know." His friend tried to defend.

"Are they bickering with each other?" Athrun watched the two fighting each other like children. 'The silver-haired guy is really…somewhat persistent and hot-headed…' He thought as he continued watching the two disbelievingly.

While the two were fighting, someone suddenly dump a book hardly on their heads, causing it to hurt in so much pain. "Stupid! You two are just as plain as ever." The brunette scolded the two. "Will the two of you ever stop in causing so much fuss?" She said derisively.

"AW!" Yzak tried to calm his head that was fuming in so much pressure she exerted on hitting it with a book. "Miri, you could have at least say you are going to hit us so I could have evaded it."

"You are really stupid! Then it will spoil everything!" She raises her voice towards Yzak.

"Miri, please don't get angry. We were just um…" Dearka rubbed the back of his head, gesturing that he was thinking of an excuse. "Um…" He was cut-off by the brunette.

"Getting together?" She figured out his speech.

"Yes, getting together." He back-up her statement restlessly.

A long silenced filled the place when Miri gestured Dearka to come towards her. "IDIOT! Who would believe such stupid excuse?!" She shouted in his ear while pinching it hardly.

"Um…" Kira interrupted. "Miri…" He called the brunette, who was grabbing Dearka by the collar.

In a very strange reason, the atmosphere changes in an instance.

"Hi Kira!" She said cheerfully, like the one the two saw before was just an illusion. "And who might be the gentleman beside you?" She directed her sight towards Athrun.

"Oh…he is new here. He is my childhood friend Alex." Kira introduced.

"Is that so?" She looked at them innocently. "Then, I am Miriallia Haww." She smiled at him gleefully. Like, the hot-heated and violent woman before never existed.

The sudden change of atmosphere was still a puzzle for him and…'What's with the attitude?' He asked himself quite baffled. "Uhm….Nice to meet you Mirialla…?" He said tentatively.

Upon fixing his hair, he waved it with his hand and gave Athrun a menacing smile. "I'm Yzak Joule. Nice to meet you." He offered him a hand shake.

'What's with him? Why did he become nice all of the sudden?' He looked at him strangely. "N-Nice to meet you too." He replied back and shakes his hand.

"And I am Dearka Elsman." He gave him a slight smile that showed his teeth shinned impressively. "Nice to meet you Alex." He added as he grabbed his hand for a hand shake.

"Um…same here." He replied disbelievingly because the three were quite '_strange…_'

"Nice meeting you guys, but it seems like classes are about to start so bye for now." Miriallia bowed before going away with the two guys, one was Dearka, who had to suffer being dragged around the school.

"Miri! I'm sorry already!" Dearka begged for forgiveness, but it has no effect for the brunette.

"Shut up! You're causing too much commotion." She replied back.

"Poor, poor Elsman." Yzak said mockingly while making face to the tan student.

"You too!" Miriallia grabbed the ear of the silver-haired guy and dragged him the same as Dearka.

"WAAAH!!! Miri!" Yzak protested.

"Are they going to be ok?" Athrun asked sympathetically.

"Well, they are already used to Miri's temper and violence…so they will be ok." Kira explained with a short chuckle.

Athrun smiled at his friend when he suddenly remembers the blonde girl. "Where's Cagalli?" He asked.

"She went to school earlier. She has to." Kira stopped and sighed. "She has to audition for some role I guess."

"Audition?" He asked peculiarly. "Is she a…"

"Yes, she wants to be an actress, to be able to perform on stage. Well, that's her dream." He smiled to his friend.

"I see."

"Well, you shouldn't just stand there or you will be late for your first class, and I know you don't want your professor to kick you out of his class wouldn't you."

"Yes, you're right." A slight smile was formed in his face. 'I wouldn't mind it if I started at the wrong track but at least…I know where I'm going…'

* * *

In the auditorium, numerous students are lined up for their audition to be a great actress. It was dark all over the place except on the stage where a number of students have already stepped on and showed their talents in acting. In front of the stage where three judges, evaluating each student's skills in acting on stage. The rest of the students are all lined up at the back stage, waiting for their name to be called.

Next in the line, a blonde was standing quietly, waiting for her turn to step on stage.

'I'm at ease and no trembling will go on through my feet nor through my hands. I'll prove that my dream is greater than anyone here on the stage, for it is the only mask of my life, to act on the stage.'

"Next, Cagalli Hibiki." Upon hearing the judge called her name, she walked towards the center o the stage, with no sign of uneasiness.

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki."

"Are you ready?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." With eyes reflecting the sun's heat, her amber eyes shone brightly with the gleaming light, showing her great determination to fulfill her dreams.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! Finally finished! Ok, this chapter didn't show too much school action; but then, it is just the beginning so expect it in the later chapters. Now, it is time to play O2jam! Nyahahahahaha! so BYE for now. **

**Um by the way, please review. :)  
**


End file.
